horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm With Her
I'm With Her is a 2016 song by American rock/electronic group Le Tigre. It was written for Hilary Clinton's presidential campaign. Lyrics One, two, one, two, one, two, three Who do we want? We want HRC! She doesn't bake cookies, doesn't play much golf And the whole world is watching her persistent cough Pass the wicked witch a glass of water Careful not to spill it, you might melt The Donald She's already done the math And she's ready with a plan And she's always got to work Twice as hard as every man Bye bye, bye bye . . . Trump has got to go! I'm with her To the top She's with us We won't stop I'm with her To the top She's with us We won't stop I want a problem solver, a true rock climber Pantsuit-wearing herstorical first-timer I want a listener, a negotiator A legal scholar, supreme court nominator We can't, we can't, we can't we can't, we can't wait . . . Trump thinks Putin is a "very strong leader" Just like him, a fascist bottom feeder Building a wall is his greatest vision Bigotry colors his every decision She's already done the math And she's ready with a plan And she's always got to work Twice as hard as every man Bye bye, bye bye . . . Trump has got to go! I'm with her To the top She's with us We won't stop I'm with her To the top She's with us We won't stop Abortion is healthcare, it's a human right Policy homework 'til the morning light NRA stands for murder and hate Gun laws now! We can't wait! I want a problem solver, a true rock climber Pantsuit-wearing herstorical first-timer I want a listener, a negotiator A legal scholar, supreme court nominator One, two, one, two, one, two, three I don't want a racist in the President's seat One, two, one, two, one, two, three I don't want a sexist, it's 2016! One, two, one, two, one, two, three Who do we want? We want HRC! I'm with her To the top She's with us We won't stop I'm with her To the top She's with us We won't stop Abortion is healthcare, it's a human right Policy homework 'til the morning light NRA stands for murder and hate Gun laws now! We can't wait! I want a problem solver, a true rock climber Pantsuit-wearing herstorical first-timer I want a listener, a negotiator A legal scholar, supreme court nominator I'm with her I'm with her her, her, her I'm with her I'm with her her, her, her I'm with her Why It Sucks #The lyrics are annoying and repetitive. #Atrocious production. #Terrible flow. #The bands' vocals are bloodcurdling. #The music video is just a bunch of footage of women protesting and cats, for whatever reason. Category:2016 Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Annoying Songs Category:Dance Songs Category:Songs that Poorly Execute a Message Category:2010s Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Feminist Anthems Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Political Songs